


The Tardis at the Pooh Corner

by Marmidotte



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Be very afraid., Late night typing, pregnancy result, yes it's a crossover Doctor Who Winnie-the-Pooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mad crossover with Winnie the Pooh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tardis at the Pooh Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bouncing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32125) by KerrAvonsen. 



> The fic I am referring to is [this one](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=19655).
> 
> Beta-ed by the wonderfull _Meredith_

**The Cast...**  
 _Tigger:_ Ten  
 _Eeyore:_ Donna Noble  
 _Pooh:_ ...  
 _Piglet:_ Mickey Smith  
 _Kanga:_ Sarah Jane Smith  
 _Roo:_ Luke Smith  
 _Rabbit:_ Martha Jones  
 _Owl:_ Ianto Jones  
  
 **The Madness.**  
TenTigger was bouncing happily around DonnEyeore. "Come on, we have places to explore around here!"  
  
DonnEyeore watched him with a mournful expression. "I don't know, I think we should stay around here, someone seems to be missing."  
  
TenTigger looked at her properly and asked, "Is that important for you? Bouncing should be the important thing for you, no?" Seeing the even more mournful face of DonnEyeore, TenTigger decided to elucidate the mystery. "All right, then. Let's bounce to each of our friends' house and check they are not missing!"  
  
DonnEyeore raised her head a tiny bit. "Oh. Really. You would do that for me?"  
  
TenTigger flushed guiltily, as if he had perhaps stolen some of Pooh's honey. "Erm, yes, well, let's bounce."  
  
So, TenTigger and DonnEyeore went to Piglet Smith's house. TenTigger shouted, "Hello, Piglet, Piggy Miggy Smith?" very loudly.  
  
Piglet Smith was a bit afraid to answer at first. What if it was a Sontaran? But when the noise didn’t stop, he opened his window to ask TenTigger to stop shouting.  
  
TenTigger stopped shouting abruptly, and said, "Hello, Piglet. You are here, so you aren’t the one who’s missing. We have to go on. Bye-bye..."  
  
And so TenTigger and DonnEyeore went on. They arrived at a house and saw LukaRoo playing outside. He was studying leaves and comparing them.  
  
TenTigger was going to shout again, but DonnEyeore beat him, "Hello. LukaRoo. Is your mum SarahKanga at home too?"  
  
TenTigger closed his mouth with a frown. He didn't like not being the one in charge.  
  
LukaRoo raised his head from the leaves. "Yes, she is. Muuuum?"  
  
Hearing her son, SarahKanga came outside, wearing an apron and having a teapot in the hand. "Yes? Ho, hello DonnEyeore, hello TenTigger. What are you doing here?"  
  
TenTigger, seing the teapot, suddenly wanted some tea. "Hoooo, SarahKanga, Tea! Can I have some?"  
  
DonnEyeore said in a very sad tone, "It is 'May I have some', and it is not why we are here. Sorry, SarahKanga, but someone is missing and so we are checking on everyone."  
  
"I see," said SarahKanga. "Well, LukaRoo and I are here, so it’s not us. You'd better be on your way, then, TenTigger." she added in a very reasonable voice.  
  
TenTigger thought for a while and nodded once, then resumed his bouncing. "All right, off we go. Bye-bye. Allons-y!"  
  
By the time he caught with her, DonnEyeore had already gone a good bit inside the forest. They soon reached MarthaRabbit's dwelling. TenTigger hammered on the door.  
  
"Oy, Mister TenTigger, no need to break my door!" said a voice that belonged to someone TenTigger could not see. He had to turn around to see MarthaRabbit arriving home with a bag. "What is it you need now?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, do you have anything interesting in that bag of yours?" queried TenTigger, losing focus on the real reason he and DonnEyeore were there.  
  
"Huh, not anything you‘d find interesting. Just a few carrots, and a banana... or... I thought I had a banana?" said a puzzled MarthaRabbit, looking in her bag.  
  
Discreetly hovering in the background, TenTigger was eating a banana with little sounds of contentment.  
  
DonnEyeore took it upon herself to explain why they were in front of MarthaRabbit's house. Softly, she said, "We are checking on everyone. Because someone is missing. Only I don’t know who."  
  
"I see," answered a distracted MarthaRabbit, who was still trying to find the banana. "well, I’m here, so it’s not me. Maybe the banana? I don’t think so. Well, good luck then."  
  
So DonnEyeore and an even bouncier TenTigger went on. They soon found a very weird tree apparently made of metal. TenTigger was surprised to see no door.  
  
"Ha ha, what have we here?" He circled the tree slowly, and suddenly jumped high into the air, kicking his feet together as he did. "Here we are. Perception filter. Very nice." He pushed the tree, and a door appeared and opened.  
  
IantOwl greeted them very politely as they came in. "Good afternoon, DonnEyeore, good afternoon, TenTigger. Are you in need of my knowledge?"  
  
TenTigger pouted. "I know more than you. Just not who is missing."  
  
DonnEyeore tried to be conciliatory. "You both know loads of things, much more than me. So why don't we all go to see who is missing?"  
  
IantOwl agreed that it was a good idea, and reluctantly, TenTigger did so too. So the three of them set out again, one flying, one bouncing, and DonnEyeore going slowly on the ground.  
  
They suddenly arrived in a nice clearing, in the middle of which an old fashioned blue tree was standing proudly. Several empty pots of honey could be seen around it.  
  
TenTigger was almost speechless. "But, but, but, this is my Tree-rdis, so who got inside, and who emptied part of my honey preserves?"  
  
DonnEyeore started. "Oh. I suppose, then, that if we go inside, we’ll find the missing person. But there may be a monster."  
  
IantOwl went to stand next to TenTigger. "There are three of us, and only one monster, so I think it’s all right."  
  
TenTigger liked the way IantOwl was thinking, so he opened the door of his Tree-rdis, and went inside, followed closely by IantOwl, and a little slower by DonnEyeore.  
  
As soon as they crossed the threshold, IantOwl and TenTigger heard a loud snoring. They stopped moving immediately, and DonnEyeore bumped into them when she tried to come in.  
  
"What are you two doing. It is dangerous to stop so suddenly like that," said DonnEyeore.  
  
IantOwl and TenTigger turned simultaneously and shushed DonnEyeore. "The monster is here, listen..." said both very quietly.  
  
So the three of them crept silently towards the captain's chair next to the central pillar of the Tree-rdis. Though what they saw there was not a monster. It was Pooh Harkness, belly full of TenTigger's honey, snoring.  
  
But they must have made enough noise to wake him up, since he went, "Oh, hello there," with a big smile. "Do you want to share my honey?" he added with a leer.


End file.
